mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 155: Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013
"Face 2 Face 6: MaxFunCon 2013" was originally released on June 4, 2013. Description Live, from MaxFunCon, it's My Brother, My Brother and Me's show-closing spectacular! Well, okay, it's not live anymore. It was live on Sunday. Now ... now it's dead, we guess? Outline 09:13 - Earlier today I bought lunch at a local bakery, and as an impulse purchase I bought a York Peppermint Patty at the register; however, despite paying for the candy, I accidentally walked out without taking the snack out of the jar. What's worse, I didn't remember that I had abandoned the candy until long after the deli had closed, meaning that if I want to retrieve the patty, I have to go back a full business day later and embarrassingly explain my mistake. What is the protocol in these situations? Do I return tomorrow and let them know about my error, or is this a dollar I'm simply not going to get back? -- Snack-less In San Francisco 12:02 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Gerald, who asks: Is it safe to drink my brother's Sea Monkeys? I told my brother if he doesn't give back my vintage Motley Crue t-shirt I got from my uncle by today I was going to drink his Sea Monkeys but he didn't believe me and didn't give it back yet and said he won't. I think I should stand my ground and drink them, but I don't want to die or catch a disease or something. 15:54 - Hello brother McElroy. Are you having fun at MaxFunCon? Me too! What should I name my car? It is a 2011 Mazda2 Hatchback in black. It's very cute. I thought I could go for a while without naming this car when I first got it, but I've had some bad luck in the first year of my ownership (broken windshield, dented door, punctured tire while driving on the highway, broke up with my boyfriend) so I thought not naming the car might have something to do with this. If it helps, I named my last car "Sally Ride." -- Lisa W 18:33 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Sammy, who asks: What are some simple mysteries that i can solve? Be Serious. My dad said to satrt small and build my way up to big mysteries like spirits in houses, haunghtings, etc. I need to know some simple cases. Please and Thank you. 22:44 - Farm Wisdom 24:12 - My coworker and I have been dating for the last year. Since I don't answer to him, and he doesn't answer to me, there is no rule against it; however, we have done our best to keep it on the DL to avoid gossip. Recently when we put in matching vacation requests, my manager put two and two together and figured it out. My question is: does there need to be a "I know you know" conversation? If so, how do I broach the subject of our not-so-new relationship to reassure her she hasn't been duped, and reiterate my good work ethic and loyalty to her and the company? -- Exposed 27:49 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user We Walk Aløne, who asks: How do you ask a girl out to breakfast without it sounding like you want a one night stand? She loves waffles, and basically most breakfast foods. 34:36 - From The Audience - I have a question. It's going to start bummer - it gets better. So about eight months ago I got out of a long term relationship, about nine years. I was cheated on, dumped for another person, a colleague in the community I worked in. Since then, totally recovery sandwich situation, nommed it up. Two promotions, dating again, but any time I hang out with that group of people, the fellow colleagues in that field that know about that situation, I think I get looked at like I'm a kicked puppy. I want to know how I can shake that. -- Greg from Omaha 39:27 - From The Audience - If you're cheap, and you don't want to check your baggage, how might you get your rocket lube past security? -- Laura from Mid-West 42:45 - From The Audience - So I have a flatmate who is a lovely, lovely guy. He's a lovely guy, got a job just like I do, same wage and all the rest of it, but it's like living with a toddler that has a career, in that he doesn't seem to understand the concept of cleanliness, and not leaving marks all over the walls (sort of grubby marks around light switches and leaving stuff on counters). The problem is I've known him since we were twelve, and I can't sort of leave him in a lurch, as he is otherwise a lovely guy. I have tried every sort of pleasant conversation that you can have with a life-long best friend about this sort of thing. How do I get him to be an adult? -- Elliott From London 48:08 - Y - Sent in by Krista Whalen, from Yahoo Answers user Jeanine, who asks: Financial aid at Hogwarts? Does Hogwarts provide financial aid? Or do I need to submit the wizard equivalent of the FAFSA? 51:15 - From The Audience - I just got a new job that's work from home, and I was wondering if you had any advice on how to do that? -- Sarah 56:55 - From The Audience - So, I recently moved in with a friend of mine. Just days after moving in, he had a falling out with all of our mutual friends. How do I go about maintaining those other relationships? -- Dan 61:04 - Housekeeping 62:52 - FY - Asked in rapid succession:God dammit Griffin. This is how you do me? --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 04:51, December 2, 2015 (UTC) : Do you have to mentally add the prices if you work at subway? : What do you think of the idea of people evolving like Pokemon? : Can spiders have fun? : Is it possible to break your titty bone? : Is the movie Jumanji based on a true story? : Are a kangaroo's fingers flexible enough to pick up a can or a magazine? : Does the Pringles guy remind you of Friedrich Nietzsche? : Notice there are no photos of Jesus with a hat? : Where can I find Gordon Ramsay fan fictions? : What is the opposite of being a gynecologist? : How much does Africa cost? : How do I tell my parents that I am a horse? : If you have a gun rack on your bike, then you might be a red neck? 64:32 - TEENS Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Krista Whalen Category:Pokémon Category:TEENS Category:Face 2 Face Category:Unintelligible